


say it softly (but i'll hear you nonetheless)

by stevebuckiest



Series: chris and andy are in love [5]
Category: Defending Jacob (TV 2020), Destroyer (2018)
Genre: (He does), Angst and Fluff and Smut, Anyways, Arguing, Cock Warming, Communication, Daddy Kink, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Praise Kink, Trust Kink, a Healthy relationship, andy just wants chris to let him help, anyways chris being andy's daddy does not make them not equals <3, chris is upset, cuddly submission is their brand, domestic slice of life, for literally two seconds, he needs to be taken care of too, is that a think?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25466968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevebuckiest/pseuds/stevebuckiest
Summary: This time when he speaks, his voice does shake. “It’s okay if you don’t want to talk, but every time I’m upset you always try to be there for me to listen and tell me to not keep it all inside. I just want to offer the same, Chris, we’re equals. You…” he swallows and forces his next words out reluctantly, hating that he feels like he has to bring this up during what he’s pretty sure is their first real argument. “You being my daddy sometimes doesn’t mean that I can’t take care of you too.”
Relationships: Andy Barber/Chris (Destroyer)
Series: chris and andy are in love [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809163
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	say it softly (but i'll hear you nonetheless)

**Author's Note:**

> you know, sometimes you get in a bit of a mood and write some hurt/comfort angst and sometimes that hurt/comfort angst turned into a 5k emotional mess of a fic. this is currently my favorite pairing to explore as characters right now, and this time i did what the people asked and what i’ve been meaning to do and focused a bit more on chris feeling low and wrote in andy’s perspective of trying to comfort him. anyways!!! dominant partners have feelings and submissive partners can be their shoulder to lean on!!! i love these guys so much and i feel pretty good about this fic because i really don’t ever want to neglect chris or act like he’s nothing more than a figure there for andy to depend on- they’re in love! they can depend on each other <3 minor tw for homophobia mention- but as always i hope i did these characters justice and i hope you guys like reading this as much as i loved writing it. don’t feel shy about giving me feedback (aka please do i always beg) or talking about them in my inbox, i am here to talk about them all day! (sorry this preface note is so long lmao i promise i’ll finally let you guys get to who you really want to hear from- enjoy!)

As soon as he met Chris, Andy had noticed how well-spoken the other man is, even to someone as used to commanding a room with his words as Andy is with being what Chris likes to call “a bigshot lawyer”.

His voice isn’t shy, definitely not meek with the way he so easily gets snappy- but it’s quiet. Low. He’s always thoughtful about the things he says even while he’s thinking of them on the fly. It makes people- or Andy, at least- pay closer attention to him, want to hang off of every word just to hear it spoken in that deep, raspy voice of his. Something about how he speaks so quietly makes being spoken to by him hold an intensity that Andy has never experienced with anyone else, although he could be biased by some of their conversation matters. Hearing orders and Chris’s satisfied praises of _good boy, sweetheart_ makes shivers go down his spine, not to mention the breathy sound of him moaning and cursing into Andy’s ear- or Christ, calling himself _daddy_. Andy could and does get hard at some of the filth Chris says to him, and he’s a bit embarrassed by how riled up he gets just from _dirty talk_ , but still. All that aside, Andy just thinks his boyfriend has an objectively handsome voice. Listening to Chris murmur things out in that gorgeous, soft-spoken tone of his is one of Andy’s favorite sounds in the world, and on the rare occasion he _does_ raise his normally mild voice- Jesus, half of Andy is always ready to bend right over, even when he’s in the middle of yelling right back.

The point is, Andy loves Chris’s voice and he’s used to him being a little quiet- but right now, Chris isn’t speaking at _all_ and Andy is going practically dizzy in the head trying to figure out what’s wrong. Or maybe, what _he_ did wrong enough for Chris to be giving him the silent treatment.

He hadn’t spoken much during dinner aside from shrugging and replying with a halfhearted “it was alright” when Andy asked him about his day, clearly not wanting to talk about it or anything else in general. Andy had tried to spark up a little more conversation, change the subject to something light, but it hadn’t worked. Chris’s only responses were hums and clipped off phrases that had Andy’s worry about him growing higher and higher, only getting worse when Chris had basically told Andy to fuck off from helping with the dishes. Like he didn’t want to be around him- which Andy can understand. The need to be alone and have space sometimes is something he’s familiar with, but that didn’t make it hurt any less when Chris said said _“I don’t need your help”_ in that annoyed tone. Andy knows he was only talking about dishes and that him taking it to heart is him just being sensitive, but it had him taken aback.

He hates the idea- the sound of that voice he loves so much saying something that’s privately one of his worst fears. Being not needed, or wanted. Not that Chris had said _that_ or done anything before this to make Andy feel like anything less than adored, but he’s getting in his own head. It looks like they _both_ are, and Andy is aching to do something to help get that pained look off of Chris’s face and get him talking again. Still, that little outburst was more than anything else Andy had gotten out of him all night. Andy wishes he didn’t have to be grateful for it.

They’re sitting on the couch watching their usual show now, and although Chris has his arm in its normal perch around Andy’s shoulders, he can’t help but feel like the other man is a thousand miles away. He doesn’t even look like he’s paying attention to the episode, eyes fixed on the screen but barely focusing on scenes that would normally have him laughing and cracking jokes to Andy with him cuddled against his side.

Their legs aren’t even touching currently. Andy wants so badly to reach out but he’s not sure it’s welcome. He’s not sure if _he’s_ welcome right now, so he sits quietly throughout the rest of the episode, tension building in the front of his mind from the silence until by the end of it he’s practically ready to explode.

Chris switches off the TV with a sigh as soon as the credits start rolling, oppressive silence filling the room even heavier than before. Andy crosses his arms over his chest tightly and bites his tongue, trying keep it together until he figures out what to do or say, but when Chris withdraws his arm from around his shoulders- he can’t do it anymore.

His voice comes out thankfully steady, if a bit quiet. “Are you okay?” he asks hesitantly, drawing his arms tighter when Chris looks at him oddly.

“I’m fine,” is all he says, and Andy wants to curse at the lack of a real answer, but he knows that would only make things worse.

So he tries again instead, eyes tracking Chris’s expression while he tries not to fixate on the fact that they aren’t touching anymore. At all. “You’re pretty quiet tonight.”

Chris shrugs. “Jesus, didn’t know that me not wanting to talk was a crime, Andy,” he says drily, running a hand over his head and raising his eyebrows like the observation annoys him. His leg is bouncing now. Andy stares at it for a second before squaring up to reply.

He doesn’t manage to keep the cursing under wraps this time, annoyance at Chris’s dismissal briefly overriding the worry so that he’s speaking before he even has time to think. “It’s not a crime, Chris. I’m just trying to make sure my fucking _partner_ is alright,” he says harshly, jaw clenching. “It’s okay if you don’t want to talk but unless _I’m_ the one who did something to upset you, it’s not fair of you to take it out on me. You’ve barely spoken to me or even _looked_ at me all night and when I ask what’s wrong you act like I’m being ridiculous.”

The silence is back again as soon as Andy’s outburst is over, Chris looking at him with a surprised expression. Surprised about what, Andy isn’t sure. It’s not like this is the first time he’s exploded like this, although most of the time it has nothing to do with Chris and everything to do with his own stress.

This is different. Andy is irritated with him, but he’s also still concerned, too. He just wants Chris to talk to him, to let Andy help him in the same way he helps Andy all the time. To let him _be there_ for him while he’s so obviously upset.

This time when he speaks, his voice does shake. “It’s okay if you don’t want to talk, but every time I’m upset you always try to be there for me to listen and tell me to not keep it all inside. I just want to offer the same, Chris, we’re _equals_. You…” he swallows and forces his next words out reluctantly, hating that he feels like he has to bring this up during what he’s pretty sure is their first real argument. “You being my daddy doesn’t mean that I can’t take care of you sometimes too.”

He’s not expecting Chris to answer- doesn’t want to get his hopes up- but he does almost immediately, turning to face him with an aghast expression and a frown. “Andy…” he trails off. “I didn’t mean to make you think I was upset with you. And- god, sweetheart, I never wanted to give you the impression that me being your daddy made you less than me. I don’t think that at all.”

Andy tucks his bottom lip in his mouth for a moment, wetting it before replying quietly. “Then let me take care of you,” he pleads, turning his body to the side so that he’s facing Chris fully, arms unfolding to hold them out and tentatively offer his arms to Chris for a hug. “You don’t have to talk- just- let me be there for you, honey, _please_.”

For a moment Andy is afraid he might be left hanging- that the out of the ordinary pet name isn’t one Chris will like, especially in such a stressful context- but Chris’s expression crumbles as soon as the word _honey_ is out of Andy’s mouth, taking in a ragged breath before he’s pressing his lips into a tight line and leaning forward to accept Andy’s offered embrace. They both let out sighs of relief as soon as their arms wrap around each other, Andy’s arms circling Chris’s neck while Chris’s cling to his back almost desperately.

The hug is so strong Andy’s throat feels tight- but that’s more likely from the way Chris buries his head into Andy’s shirt and lets out a hitched breath rather than how hard he’s holding on. Andy is hugging him back just as tightly, after all.

They stay like that for a long few minutes, Andy slowly bringing up a hand to stroke through the top of Chris’s short hair, shushing him while his breathing becomes increasingly more harsh until Andy is pretty sure he’s started crying. His suspicion is confirmed when he feels hot tears soak through the shoulder of his t-shirt, and although his goal right now is to comfort Chris, he can’t help but feel a lump in his own throat at the occurrence.

He’s never seen or heard Chris cry before.

His heart only breaks more when Chris lets out a halfhearted laugh and speaks against his neck with a weak voice. “I’m sorry. Getting your shirt all wet.”

Andy holds him tighter. “It’s alright,” he whispers. “I got you, Chris. I promise.”

Chris sniffs and nods against him, kissing his shoulder briefly before pulling his head back, allowing Andy to get a good look at his face, slightly red and shining with tears. His eyes look extra blue, but Andy can’t admire that right now. Not when Chris looks so broken in front of him. Chris tries to give him a smile, but it ends up being such a sad gesture that Andy inevitably tears up himself, a mournful noise escaping.

Chris’s smile falters, blinking hard and trying hopelessly to keep the tears back. “God,” he whispers. “I’m a mess, huh?” He takes a hand from Andy’s back and smooths it under his eye to wipe away the tear that’s about to escape, leaning in and kissing each of his eyelids after with chaste lips. “Making a pretty man like you cry.”

Andy huffs and kisses him for real, gentle and sweet, hands still clinging to him. “I’m not the only pretty man crying,” he responds. “And don’t try to make this about me, I’m trying to take care of _you_. You deserve it.” He hugs him closer and leans them against the arm of the couch, Chris shifting his legs up until he’s tucked against him properly.

He puts his head against Andy’s shoulder again so that he isn’t looking at him when he speaks. “You’re doing a wonderful job, sweetheart. So good.”

The praise settles something in Andy that he didn’t know was still upset- but the knowledge that he’s being _good_ , that Chris is happy and appreciative of him being protective…it makes him feel a bit happier, even if he’s still worried about the other man. He tilts his head down and kisses his hair. “I just wanna treat you as good as you treat me, daddy,” he says honestly, his next words coming out more quietly. “Thank you for letting me.”

Chris chuckles thickly. “You don’t have to thank me for that, sweetheart,” he murmurs. “I should’ve been letting you do it in the first place.” He swallows hard. “God. I’m sorry I was being a dick earlier when you were just trying to help- during dinner, with the dishes- I’m sorry. It’s just been a bad day and I just…let it get to me.”

Andy feels a small amount of hope rise at the admission, but he tampers it down and firmly reminds himself of what he promised Chris earlier. “You don’t have to talk about it,” he whispers. “Not if you don’t want to. I know how it is sometimes.”

Chris pulls back again and gives Andy a painfully open look, face weary. “No, sweetheart, you were right,” he murmurs. “I shouldn’t keep all this bottled up- especially when it led me to taking it out on you like that. I don’t want that to become a normal thing for us.”

“It won’t,” Andy interjects stubbornly, not wanting Chris to beat himself up like he’s some sort of monster for being a dick while upset. He was annoyed and hurt earlier and although Chris’s behavior wasn’t fair or right, Andy knows he was lashing out because he’s hurting as well. Even worse than Andy was, apparently, from how he’s still wiping away tears.

Chris shakes his head. “It won’t because I won’t let myself do that again,” he says firmly. “We’re equals, like you said. We’re supposed to communicate and I wasn’t doing that earlier.”

“I’m not perfect about that myself, either,” Andy points out. “You know that.”

Chris smiles more genuinely this time, leaning in and kissing him briefly. “I know you have a hard time talking sometimes,” he says softly. “I do too. But you’re getting better about letting me take care of you as your daddy and I need to be better about letting you take care of me as my sweetheart. Like you said, we’re equals. We take care of each other in different ways, but at the end of the day _this_ ,” he pauses to kiss him again, longer and sweeter. “Our relationship is what matters. You’re what matters to me.” He smiles small and melancholy. “Besides, I want to talk about it with you.”

Andy nods, heart warming with the honesty of Chris’s words and the knowledge of how important their relationship is to him- just as important as it is to Andy. He knew before this. Chris has done his best to show him that, hearing it out loud always makes Andy _feel it_ as well as know it. Chris’s trust- his _love_ is something Andy will never stop being awed that he’s been given. He presses a kiss to Chris’s lips and tries to get what he’s feeling across, pulling away and smiling at the soothed expression on his face that he’s sure is reflected on his own. “You’re what matters to me as well,” he whispers, hand cupping his cheek. “I love you so much, honey. You can tell me anything, I want you to know that.”

Chris smiles slightly against his lips and presses their foreheads together. “I love you, sweetheart,” he says softly, voice back to that low rasp that Andy adores. “And I do know that. This just…It’s hard to talk about. I hate bringing up the bad part of my work to you sometimes, I don’t like letting it follow me home.”

“ _I_ was your work at one point, you know,” Andy jokes, just to help Chris relax a little.

He smiles and tugs teasingly at Andy’s hair until he lets out an amused huff. “No, sweetheart. You were never work. I liked you too much for that. Besides,” he adds on more quietly, voice hushed like he’s letting Andy in on a secret. “ _You’re_ my home.”

Andy’s heart feels like it’s in his throat. “Chris…” he whispers, looking at him with wide eyes. He’s- no one has ever said anything like that to him. Definitely not Laurie, and- he feels overwhelmed in the best way, but he pushes it down, intent on listening to Chris open up to him. “You’re my home, too,” he says finally, and it isn’t enough to fit everything he’s feeling or wants to say into their conversation, but by the way Chris smiles and kisses him- it gets the point across.

When he pulls away, he takes in a deep breath, Andy’s eyes encouraging as he meets them. “I’ve had plenty of bad experiences on the job,” he begins haltingly. “And a lot of them are painful but sometimes…” he swallows and grips the back of Andy’s neck like he’s grounding them both. When his next admission comes out, Andy is glad, because he thinks they both need it. “Sometimes they feel personal because they remind me of my own life and experiences that aren’t always good. Today I got a case for a young guy whose parents…” his voice falters, but he goes on quietly. “They hired me to tail their son and disclose to them if he’s engaging in what they referred to as ‘homosexual activities” that might get around and start rumors about their family,” he quotes bitterly. “They don’t exactly seem accepting from the way they were acting like he would be committing a goddamn crime by sleeping with a man. Fucking father even made a joke about giving me his cut of the will if I outed him to them because he’d be disowned if the answer I came back to them with was _yes_.”

Andy is so taken aback that he doesn’t know what to say besides a horrified “Oh, god.”

Chris laughs emptily, holding tighter onto Andy, who clings back in response. “I know. It’s fucking awful. I turned them down with more than a few choice words, of course. Told them to do better research on who they’re trying to hire and that I was leaving to go home and participate in some homosexual activities of my own with my boyfriend. They left pretty quick after that,” he says darkly. “But it just…reminded me of a few things that I’ve experienced. Seen people I know go through. Lost people because of. I grew up in LA, you know? They’re supposed to be accepting there, but,” he pauses and squeezes his eyes shut before continuing. “I’ve seen more than a few cases of what people like _that_ do to people like…”

“Like us,” Andy finishes quietly, horror sinking in of what Chris has been sitting on all day. “Oh, honey…”

Chris wipes away a few resurfaced tears and nods. “I didn’t want to tell you at first because I thought it might make you worried about me, but I guess I made you do that even by not talking,” he smiles sadly. “I’m okay. We’re okay. It’s just…hard to think about how that stuff still happens. How people like that _exist_.”

Andy slides his hand down to rub comfortingly at Chris’s back. “I’m so sorry,” he whispers.

“It’s not your fault, sweetheart,” Chris promises him, kissing his forehead and pulling away. “You’re helping just by listening to me. I do feel better now that I’ve talked about it a bit.” He takes in a deep breath, “It was just…eating me up inside. I’m glad to have gotten it out at least.”

Andy reaches his other hand down to grab one of Chris’s and squeeze. “I’m glad to have been here to listen.” he tells him gently. “I…Is there anything else I can do?” he offers shyly, not sure how to help anymore but still feeling the need to.

Chris smiles at him and leans in for a kiss to his lips that he follows with peppering more of them on Andy’s cheeks and forehead, ending with one on his nose that makes it scrunch up. “Just keep being sweet to me like you’re so good at,” he answers, squeezing his hand in return. “You’re always sweet to me, though. Makes my days a whole lot better no matter how shitty they are, knowing I’ve got my sweetheart to come home to, being so good for me.” He smiles and leans back on the couch cushions, pulling Andy with him until he’s sprawled on top of where he’s laid out on his back, reverse of their precious position.

“I’ll always be here for you to come home to, Chris,” Andy says quietly. “I promise. I’ll always be here to listen whenever you need it, just like you’re always here for me.”

Chris kisses his temple and whispers out a heartfelt _“thank you”_ that Andy can feel himself tuck away in his heart. He loves this man, so much sometimes he can’t believe he gets to have him like this, Painfully open and willingly vulnerable in his arms. He’s so strong, always makes Andy feel safe, but having him trust Andy enough to let himself be comforted by him in return- letting him see him cry and hold him through it- it means the world to Andy, and now more clearly than ever he understands what Chris means all of the times he thanks Andy for trusting Chris enough to let him be his daddy and take care of him.

It’s a powerful feeling.

They lay there for a long while in a silence that’s comfortable this time, cuddling close to each other and calming down from the stress by breathing each other in and trading lazy kisses, Chris repeating his move from earlier and peppering them all over his face until Andy laughs and does it in return, both their beards tickling against their skin. Andy is content to stay there, draped on top of his boyfriend while the world darkens outside the windows of their home, but eventually, Chris breaks the silence and their current kiss to offer him something objectively better.

“You know,” he muses. “I did promise those asshole homophobes I was gonna go home and engage in homosexual activities with my boyfriend.” His tone drawls on meaningfully, hips shifting in a teasing motion.

Andy lifts his head. “You did,” he agrees, knowing where Chris is taking this. He beats him to it, cheeks heating up even as he decides to be more forward. “And I promised my daddy that I was gonna take care of him,” he says shyly, fingers tracing Chris’s chest, head ducking when Chris smiles at him lazily and grips at his hips to pull him more firmly against what is quickly hardening to become an erection in his track pants. He exhales breathily and goes on, face flushing even further. “I know you said there was nothing else I could do but I was thinking…maybe I could give you my mouth?” he offers, voice quietly hopeful. “For whatever you want. Maybe help you feel a little better, if you want.”

He loves Chris using his mouth- it just makes him feel…helpful. Good. No matter how Chris decides to use it, a choice Andy’s left up to him that he’s obviously picked up on, eyes darkening as he lifts a hand from Andy’s hip to trace at his offered mouth. Two of his fingers slip inside after he smooths them against the pink skin of his lips, pressing further back until the cool metal of his rings is against Andy’s mouth. Andy moans at the feeling and Chris smirks, twisting his fingers to trap Andy’s tongue between them and pinching it lightly until saliva fills his mouth and he’s almost choking on it. Chris pulls his fingers free after that, grinning in satisfaction when he leaves spit smeared like gloss on Andy’s lips, wiping his messy fingers on Andy’s beard seemingly just to further the shine.

“You do have a nice mouth, sweet thing. So warm and wet and _sloppy_. Just like your hole,” he notes, grinning even wider when Andy groans and tries to drop his head on his chest to conceal his blushing face. “Hey, don’t hide it from me now that you’ve offered it. I get to choose whatever I want, right? That’s what you said?” he asks expectantly, gripping Andy’s chin with still damp fingers to force him to look at him.

Andy’s answer is whispered in a low, deep voice, husky with the arousal currently helping tent his pants. “Yeah, daddy,” he gets out. “I…I said that. And I meant it,” he adds on, deep voice firm even while he’s submitting and offering himself so easily to Chris.

Chris hums, gazing at him with fondly understanding eyes. He pretends to think, although his mind is already made up judging from his lazy grin and the way he’s using his hand on Andy’s hip to hold him down and slowly grind up against his thigh. “Could fuck it,” he ponders. Then, in a lower voice, “Could sit on your pretty face or spread my legs out. Make you give me marks with that pretty beard of yours, use your tongue and lips on me to get my hole just as sloppy as yours gets from me, yeah?”

Andy moans at the thought. He hasn’t done that before but he loves when Chris does it to him… and he’s eaten pussy, made her come from that, so eating his daddy out can’t be that different right? He knows how to make his own hole feel good- Chris has let him make his feel good before, too- He’s about to nod his assent to that when Chris shakes his head.

“Can see you like the idea of that, sweet thing,” he says fondly, pausing the grinding and patting his ass. “But some other time, I promise.” The disappointment doesn’t even have time to sink in before Chris is making his decision and distracting him from anymore thoughts of it. “I think what I’m gonna have you do is keep my cock warm,” he says finally, looking at Andy intensely. “I know we haven’t done this before, but I think you’ll like it. Getting on your knees for me,” he says lowly. “Holding your needy mouth open for me so I can slip my cock inside it to keep you full. Just leave it there while you help me out by keeping it warm. How does that sound, good boy?” Andy’s breath hitches, hips wanting to grind forward from how hot the idea gets him. They’ve talked about it before in passing from seeing it in porn- had both expressed a good amount of interest in it, but- now? He wants it now, when Andy offered him _anything?_ Chris seems to read the questioning on his face, answering gently. “I think this is what we both need right now, baby. It’s…” he sighs, stroking Andy’s cheek. “I think it’s what _I_ need. To know you’re here with me. Being good and sweet and taking care of me just…just by being here. Letting me love you and be your daddy.”

Andy settles down with the honest explanation, flushing pleasantly. If he were a cat, he’s pretty sure he’d be purring, but as it is he just nods and moves to get off of Chris and slide to the floor on his knees while Chris watches him. When he gets settled, he looks up at him through his lashes, waiting patiently for Chris to move himself as well. He does after a few moments, grinning happily and sitting up, leaning back on the couch with his legs spread wide enough for Andy to situate himself between. His erection is tenting his pants obscenely, wet spot staining the fabric from where he goes perpetually commando around the house- out of comfort or accessibility, Andy isn’t sure. But he’s definitely not upset about whatever reason it may be for when he unties the strings with his teeth and uses his hands to move the waistband far enough down with Chris’s help to free his cock, red and at flushed to the tip. It looks so tantalizing that Andy wants to go for it immediately, but like always, he waits for Chris to order the go ahead like a good boy.

Chris pets his hair and gives it to him immediately. “Go on, sweetheart. Keep my cock warm in that perfect mouth.” And with that, Andy leans forward to obey, sliding Chris’s cock slowly into his mouth until the tip bumps the back of his throat and Chris lets out a groan, tugging at his hair lightly. “God, Andy,” he exhales. “So sweet for me. Don’t even have to move or do anything else to be good but sit here in front of me giving yourself over so pretty, that’s how fucking perfect you are.” Andy groans around his cock, head already feeling floaty with the concentrated effort to keep still and the awareness of Chris’s cock kept safe in his mouth. His daddy kept safe in him, satisfied because Andy did what he asked and was good. Chris lets out another heavy breath at the vibration, fingers combing through his hair. “Sweetheart, just keep me warm like I said,” he murmurs. “Try not to move or make noise. Just stay still and let your daddy be sweet on you while you take care of him, okay?”

Andy wants to hum his assent- wants to nod, but he can’t with Chris’s dick in his mouth, and he doesn’t want to stop keeping him warm. So he lifts a hand from Chris’s knee and gives him a thumbs up instead.

Chris laughs so loudly that Andy almost wants to grin even with the mouthful he has right now. “Clever, aren’t you?” he says in amusement. “Alright, good boy. You just stay down there and let me talk to you a bit, make up for earlier, yeah? Don’t worry about answering. I got all sorts of stuff I want to say while you’re letting me love on you. You’re so good I could think of a million nice things to tell you and still have more.” He smiles and tangles his fingers with one of Andy’s hands resting on his leg, both of their wrists bending up so their palms press together and bring them even closer. Andy can’t see him from the angle of his head buried in his crotch and pillowed against a thigh, but he just knows Chris is smiling by the content sound of his voice speaking up from above.

He tries to pay attention to all the sweet things Chris is murmuring to him- how good he is, how smart and pretty and kind- how he’s wonderful at his job and cares so deeply about protecting people, especially those he loves. How Chris is so honored he’s one of those people, the one that Andy also lets protect _him_. But eventually he loses track, floating off into the warmth all this praise and the feeling of Chris’s cock sitting heavy on his tongue while he pets at his hair and holds his hand gives him until all he can think of is how he was right.

Chris’s voice _is_ his favorite sound in the world. There’s nothing better.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is appreciated !


End file.
